Undersource with a Glitch
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry didn't know where he was all he could see was a empty void of white all around him and a red string This is a Under/source Harry potter crosssover
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A Rift leads to a new family

Harry was running, he was always running, running out of food, running out of love, Running out of time but now he was running once again from his family the Dursleys the family that hated him and wanted him dead for nothing other then his parents and what he was and he didn't even know what he was thanks to his family lying to him about him being a wizard with magic and all, so once he reached 5 years old Harry ran he didn't know where he would go he just knew he had to get away but now he was lost and not in the normal since of the world you see Uncle Vernon had chased Harry as soon as he noticed the child's escape and during this chase all that was going through Harry's mind was to escape to run to be free and his magic acted out on his wish so now he was here running in a bright white void of nothingness he couldn't even tell if there was light or darkness here all he knew was white he didn't even have a shadow in this place and after awhile Harry could do nothing but sit down and cry wondering what he had done to deserve this and the child didn't notice as a red string wrapped around his form he didn't notice as it sent out a warmth a kindness to his battered and damaged soul he also didn't notice as the owner of this string with one purple eye was looking down at him in pain as he looked over the malnourished child and at how small the child is then the man bent down and Harry tensed sending the person which made him look up in fright then his eyes widened as he looked at a tall skeleton with prices of his skull around his right purple eye missing

"Well hey there kid you lost" the skeleton asked kindly smiling at the small child while Harry stayed staring at the strange being in front of him before backing up a bit away from him

"Well that's a bit rude what do I smell or something" the skeleton asked actually sniffing his purple cloak and this brought a small smile from Harry the first he could remember

"Well there's a smile I was starting to worry you didn't have one little bit" the skeleton said smiling widely which Harry slowly matched

"Welp I guess it's time for introductions I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton but now a days everyone calls me Necros" Necros stated smiling at the child

"And what's your name" Next is asked

* * *

Welp I'm going to end there everyone so welcome to under/source with a Glitch currently the ask box is open also the next chapter will be a bit in the future also if you guys want to know about Under/Source it is a undertale au made by I like to doodle sometimes…/slylock-syl on Tumblr so please if you want to learn a bit more about the original story please go to her comic or watch the comic dubs for more info also I was given permission by the maker of this au to be able to write this


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Meet the family

2 years later

We find Harry happily sitting in a girls lap while she read a book this 10 year old girl was Harry's older sister Kah and beside her was her twin Fi both of which absolutely adore their little brother Harry but what was the most striking thing about Harry was the fact that even though 2 years had passed his body hadn't changed a bit he was still a small 5 year old that was a bit to skinny the reason why this was had been explained to the boy by Necros it seemed that the void as Necros called it caused anyone that entered it to slow their aging and with long enough exposure like what happened with Harry would cause him and others to stop aging entirely this was also the main reason why Fi and Kah also hadn't aged the entire 2 years Harry had lived with them but even still Harry loved his new home and looking around Harry smiled as he noticed something

"Kah Kah look we have reviews" Harry stated pointing at a small table off to the side of the room on it lay two letters and smiling Fi walked over and picked the two up before handing them to Kah who opened the first one that was labeled from Jostanos

Matsuo: Ghost? Didn't you post a similar HP/Undertale crossover not too long ago?  
"Oh isn't Ghost the creator of this story" Harry asked tilting his head a bit as he looked towards Kah who shrugged

"Huh sorry Matsuo but we don't really interact much with our writer as you would call him" Kah stated before continuing reading  
Me (jostanos): Even if Ghost _had_ posted an earlier HP/Undertale crossover, Mat, I believe it wasn't similar to this one at all.  
"Wait Ghost made other versions of me" Harry asked surprised  
Matsuo: Are you sure, Jos? *sighs* Ghost has too many Harry Potter crossovers for me to accurately remember which one deals with which characterization/incarnation of Harry."

"Huh it sounds like Ghost has made way too many other versions of you little bro" Kah stated smirking while Harry pouted

"That's not true there can never be enough versions of me" Harry stated smiling widely before his sisters jumped towards him and started a tickle battle and while Harry was pleading the two to stop with laughing tears Kah went and opened the second letter from Hakano Kilio

Looks good so far, keep up the awesome work!

"Well I'm glad your liking our version of Under/Source" Kah stated smiling as Fi stopped tickling Harry and held him in her lap as he yawned

"And it looks like it's time for someone to get to bed" Kah stated and instantly Harry frowned

"But I'm not *yawn tired" Harry stated his eyes closing as Fi picked him up and carried him upstairs while Kah followed the two before opening their bedroom door and quietly Fi put Harry into the middle of the bed before both her and Kah climbed in as well and joined their little brother in dream land

Several hours later

Necros sighed as he entered his home through the void portal and he let the souls he had managed to save from the Demon and slowly Necros climbed up the stairs before pausing at the kids room and glancing inside before smiling softly at the three of them before he walked back down stairs not noticing as a pair of eyes followed him down and as the pair followed him and then the pairs twin came along soon enough Harry's eyes opened slightly before he yawned and looked around and not seeing anyone got up off the bed carrying his blanket before he left the room walked downstairs only to find his sisters and father figure asleep on the couch where he joined them

* * *

Welp there we go Harry is now fully in the Under/Source story and next chapter get ready for the high seas and hopefully longer chapters


End file.
